Down-hole actuating devices serve various purposes. Down-hole actuating devices such as balls, darts, etc. may be released into a wellhead to actuate various down-hole systems.
The current industry practice and state of the art can require the connection of additional pumping lines, additional hydraulic fracturing fluids, and extra pumping sources to launch down-hole actuating devices into a well bore.
Alternatives to the current industry practice and state of the art for launching down-hole actuating devices are of interest as they may provide apparatuses and methods for launching down-hole actuating devices without the additional requirements of the current practice.